Talk:Ankama Staff and Volunteers
I have seen a GM with the name Simak on the international server, but i dont know if he is an admin or a mod. All i know is he tempbanned me for 15 minutes so i know he has that power I saw a GM named I-Eat-Bad-Merchants, didnt see him on the list. duno if hes an admin or a mod. People caled him EatsMerch which was funny. : I-Eat-Bad-Merchants is an in-game Moderator, not a GM. - DarkStorm 07:00, 14 August 2006 (UTC) ::That's DragonMeow. 80.178.192.106 16:47, 14 October 2006 (UTC) ShiktenIku is MODLXIV. :D Shouldn't Mentors be added to the article now? Protection Because of constant Vandalism to this article page has been protected against unregistered users. --Cizagna (Talk) 13:59, 31 December 2006 (UTC) New Members Check out the forums, international ones under the introduction section. Then look under GM, Moderator and Mentor! or something and there is a list of lots of new members of the team... This page is outdated now. GM Padawan:GMNistole This GM ran some sort of event on Rosal today, where, if you could find him (he turned up randomly at several zaaps, I believe), you were given a random monster following character. Ones I saw included coney, The Ultra-Powerful (summon), kitten, kwoan, various kwaks and scaraleafs, and a sram. He also turned into a giant Tanuktonik the Doofdoof, and fought several high level players. After this, he turned into a giant monster which may be a Alert White Dragoss. He was also briefly a male sram. I mention this here, because he doesn't seem to be mentioned on this page. I don't want to put him on the page, only to discover that he's already listed there under a different name. AdventuresOfASquirrel☀☉ 12:18, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :Ok, Nistol is a new GM. He/she? was introduced properly at a trivia event in Sufokia on 5th January 2009, I think. Correct answers received a balloon, and the overall winner was turned into a balloon. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 10:48, 16 January 2009 (UTC) CMs Isn't it about time we add CMs to the list: CM of: Int'l - Kaoly, UK - Kaoly (?), Spanish - Mafaldrag, Hispanic - Sir-dal, German - Mark-E, French - ? (talk) 09:06, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Shouldn't the title be changed Since Admins and MODS are included, why is the article named "GM?" (talk) 09:04, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Mentors As the mentor system is being implemented on a small scale on the Dutch server Dark Vlad, is it worthwhile mentioning, as the part about the mentor system seems to be related mostly towards the system when it was under Kaoly, who has been replaced as CMM. Taennyn (talk) 08:38, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :Kaoly hasn't been replaced. She is on leave for health reasons. She hasn't actually left permanently. How has the mentor system been implemented on Dark Vlad? AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 09:17, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :: I meant replaced as in "a different CM is in place". Kaoly has been "on leave" for well over a year. I doubt maternity leave is *that* long in France. :: As for the mentor system: The mentors can apply to the CM to become one. They have specifically named accounts and of course wear the Mento Ring so they can be recognised. Because the incarnam channel isn't blocked on that server, they can answer questions from players with questions or generic problems. Taennyn (talk) 14:21, December 7, 2009 (UTC)